


Fantastic Foursome

by spnsecret



Series: Loving the Winchesters [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Foursome, Multi, No Slash, the reader is one lucky lady, things might be getting complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsecret/pseuds/spnsecret
Summary: John catches you, Dean, and Sam in a compromising position... he decides he wants to join in.





	

None of you knew how or why, but John Winchester was back. Dean and Sam had tried every test they knew to make sure it was really John, and not a demon or a shapeshifter. He passed every test.

The atmosphere around the bunker was different with him there. Sam and Dean both behaved differently when he was around, and neither of them had tried to get you into bed for the last few weeks.

John was hesitant around you at first. You weren't his family, yet Sam and Dean treated you like you were. So, John did his best to get to know you.

You treated John just like you treated the boys. You touched his arm as you talked, and leaned against him when he sat next to you. He seemed to withdraw from you at first, but when he saw you behaving the same way with both Sam and Dean, he started to embrace it. He would put his arm around you or let his hand rest on your leg.

You were careful to watch the boys' reactions. You were, in a sense, in a relationship with both of them, and you didn't want to hurt them in any way. They seemed questioning at first, but the more you interacted with John around them, the more comfortable they seemed.

One day you decided to leave the three of them some time alone. You went into Dean's room to listen to some music. He did have the best albums, after all. As you were flipping through his collection, you felt strong arms wrap around your waist, and soft, full lips on your neck.

"Mmmmm... Dean...."

He groaned against your skin.

"I love that you always know it's me."

Sam pulled you out of Dean's arms and into his own, kissing you deeply.

"Where's John? I thought you were spending time with him?"

"He wanted to take Baby for a drive," Dean said as he kissed your neck. "So, Sam and I decided to come in here."

"It's been too long," Sam said.

"Yes, it has," you said.

Sam scooped you up and carried you to Dean's bed. He lay you on your back, then he lay on one side while Dean lay on the other. Sam pulled you into a deep kiss while Dean kissed your neck. Both of them slipped a hand beneath your shirt, so that each of your breasts were covered by a large hand.

The sound of a throat clearing made you all freeze, then look to the door. John stood in the doorway with an eyebrow raised.

"Dad," Dean said, "we thought you went for a drive."

"I forgot to get the keys from you."

"Oh."

John looked directly at you.

"I just want to know one thing... is this completely consensual?"

"Very much so," you said with a smile.

"Then I have one more question."

"Okay..."

"How does a guy get in on this?"

You smiled. You had already imagined what John would be like in bed.

"I'm okay with it," you said, "but Dean and Sam have to be, too."

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shrugged, then Dean looked down at you.

"Whatever makes you happy, sweetheart."

You sat up and crooked a finger at John. Dean stood and let John take his place on the bed, and John's lips claimed yours. He pushed you to lie back, and Sam's lips were back on your neck. Dean undid your jeans, and pulled them from your legs, along with your panties. Then, he pushed your legs apart and settled between them. Dean licked slow circles around your clit, careful to avoid making contact with it.

When you moaned into John's mouth, he broke the kiss and looked at Dean between your legs.

"You three do this often?"

"Not since you've been here," you said, "but before that, pretty regularly."

"Not often enough," Sam said against your neck.

Dean sucked on your clit, making your hips buck, and you cried out.

"Enough chit-chat," Dean said. "More moaning."

He placed a soft kiss to the flesh above your pussy, then returned his tongue to your folds. John lifted your shirt from you, then his, and lay against you as he kissed your lips again. You held one hand to the back of Sam's head as he kissed your neck, and the other hand fisted Dean's hair, keeping him at his task.

John kissed down your neck, and Sam was quick to take his place at your lips. John's thick stubble scratched against your sensitive skin as he moved lower until he pulled your nipple into his mouth. You moaned, and Sam pulled away to look into your eyes.

"You good?"

"So good."

"It's not too much?"

"No... not yet, anyway."

Your last word was drawn out into a moan as Dean slipped a long, thick finger inside of you. Sam pulled off his shirt and began to undo his pants. Once the fly was open, you slipped your hand inside. He was already getting hard as you wrapped your fingers around his dick.

"Oh, fuck," Sam moaned. He pushed his pants and boxers down and kicked them off. "I want your mouth on me."

John stood and stripped off the rest of his clothes.

"No one told me that was an option," John said with a grin. "Where's the line?"

"Everyone gets a turn that wants one," you said, then you wiggled your fingers. "I can play with it until you're up."

"Sweetheart, I'm already up... as you can plainly see."

"Not what I meant," you said with a smile, "but yes... I can see that."

John kneeled on the bed next you so you could grab hold of his dick. Just before you turned to Sam, Dean was crawling up your body, and he captured your lips in a deep and probing kiss. You could taste yourself on his tongue, and it made you moan. He nipped at your bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Just had to get that in first."

He winked at you, then he knelt wide between your legs and lifted your hips as he thrust into you. You gripped John and Sam in your hands as you moaned, your entire body rocked by the force of Dean's entry before he began long, smooth strokes. Satisfied with Dean's rhythm, you fondled John's balls as you licked the underside of Sam's cock, then took him completely into your mouth.

John ran his fingertips through your hair. He watched how you took Sam's dick all the way down, and it made him moan and thrust into your hand.

"You're a dirty girl, aren't you?"

You moaned around Sam's dick. Dean lifted one of your legs up against his shoulder, shifting the angle of your hips, and hitting a whole new spot, dragging your moan out even longer.

"Yeah," Dean said, "she's our dirty girl when we want her to be. Aren't you, sweetheart?"

Sam pulled himself from your mouth, and you gasped for breath. Before you could answer, Sam shoved his tongue into your mouth. When he pulled back, you reached for his twitching cock again, but he grabbed your wrist.

"I wanna pound that pretty pussy," he said.

"Ooooh, fuck," you moaned.

Dean's pace picked up. With one hand still holding your leg against him, his other hand took your free hand, and he laced your fingers together.

"I can't even hold it together, seeing you like this. I'm too close."

"I wanna taste you," you whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Dean pounded into you a few more times before he pulled out and switched places with Sam. You circled your tongue around the head of his cock, kissed the tip, then took him all the way in. You pressed your nose into his flesh and urged him to thrust. When he did, you felt Sam's tongue on your pussy. It made you moan around Dean's dick, and the sensation broke him. He grabbed the back of your head with both hands and held you to him as he spilled himself down your throat. He pulled out enough that you could breathe, but your tongue laved at the tip, still in your mouth. Dean moaned through a few curses before he leaned down and kissed your neck.

"No one ever made me come like you do, sweetheart."

Your eyes fluttered shut until you felt Sam tug you down the bed a bit by your legs.

"My turn," he said. "Let's make this easier on everybody."

He turned you onto your stomach, then put an arm beneath you and lifted you onto your hands and knees. His hands caressed your ass as he knelt behind you.

"I get this end."

John knelt in front of you. "That means I get this gorgeous mouth."

Dean moved to lay on his back so that his head was beneath your chest. He sucked a nipple into his mouth and moaned.

"I like this spot," he said as he grabbed a fist full of your dangling breast.

John ran his fingers through your hair as he held his dick out for you. You kissed and licked at it until Sam slipped his cock into your pussy with one long, slow thrust.

"You are so fucking wet. Shit."

You moaned and let the push and pull of both Sam and John control your movements, using your tongue around John's throbbing dick as he inched closer to your throat. But it was Dean's mouth, expertly working your breasts and kissing over your chest and stomach, that ended up being your undoing. The sensation of all three men, having so much of your body stimulated at one time, pushed you to your orgasm so hard that you nearly collapsed. Dean lifted himself up on his arm beneath you and wrapped an arm around you, keeping you up by letting you press down onto him. He kissed your side and shoulder while your body trembled.

"So fucking gorgeous," he whispered.

John pulled his dick from your mouth to let you catch your breath, but Sam picked up his pace. His breathing was ragged. He held your hips and pounded into you fast and hard. John lifted your face and ran his thumb over your lips.

"You look exhausted, darling'. Why don't you just suck me off... we'll get this wrapped up."

You nodded and took John into your mouth again. Behind you, Sam groaned.

"Fuck! Feels so good."

Dean slipped from beneath you and lay alongside you with his eyes closed. You reached out and ran a hand over his chest. He grabbed it, and brought it to his lips for a kiss before releasing it. A moment later, Sam pounded a few final thrusts, and you felt his warmth fill you. He pulled out, kissed each of the round globes of your ass, then gave one a smack before he sprawled along the foot of the bed. That left just you and John.

"Almost there, darlin'."

As he pulled back, you sucked hard. He moaned and thrust back into your mouth. A few more strokes as you played with his balls, and John spilled his warmth down your throat. You licked and kissed his dick for a while as he softened, then he sat on the bed, pulled you into his arms, and kissed your face.

"All right," Dean said. "This is my room, and there are way too many naked dudes in here right now."

You all laughed.

"Guess I'll go for that drive now," John said. "Keys?"

"On the dresser."

John and Sam both stood and got dressed. They were headed out the door when you decided you should try to get up and get dressed, but Dean grabbed your wrist and pulled you back down.

"You can stay, sweetheart."

He pulled you into his arms, and you snuggled against his chest with your leg over his.

"You okay?" Dean asked as his hand roamed over your back.

"I'm good."

"Pretty intense, huh?"

"Very."

"You have fun?"

"Yes." You lifted yourself on an elbow. "What's with all the questions?"

"I just wanna make sure you don't regret it. You know, when this started with you, me, and Sam, it just kind of happened. It worked for all of us. With Dad back... I don't want you to feel like we're using you. If you ever don't wanna do this anymore, with any of us--"

"I'll let you know," you answered with a smile.

"Good."

"But, Dean... you and Sam get dealt so many crappy hands... I enjoy making you guys feel good."

Dean smiled and ran his thumb over your cheek. "I enjoy making _you_ feel good."

"Well, there you go. And you made me feel really good tonight. Although, I am in desperate need of a shower now."

Dean kissed your forehead. "You go do the shower and teeth brushing thing. I'll whip up some food for everybody."

"Okay."

"And, uhh..."

You ran a hand down Dean's chest. "What?"

"How would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Dean, I don't know if I can go--"

"No, no... I mean sleep."

"We never do overnights unless we fall asleep exhausted after sex."

"I know. That's why I'm asking."

"Just us?"

"Just us."

"Fully clothed?"

Dean laughed. "Well, I might have my shirt off, but if you want me to keep it on--"

"No, you can keep it off."

You smiled at each other.

"So.... yeah?"

"Yeah," you said. "Okay."

Dean kissed your neck and stood to get dressed.

"I'll see you in the kitchen, sweetheart."


End file.
